


Outtake: Tricks and Treats

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [48]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witches, Crossover, Fusion, Gen, Kidfic, deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any, monster child trick-or-treating on Halloween."</p><p>Miko Kusanagi arranges for a de-aged Evan Lorne to go trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake: Tricks and Treats

“How did you even convince Carter that this was a good idea?” Radek asked. He was dressed as the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz. Miko, with her hair in pigtails and wearing a blue gingham dress, was Dorothy.  
  
“I didn’t,” Miko said. “But maybe I begged Rodney and Rodney asked John and John used his...vampire Mojo on Colonel Carter.”  
  
Radek stared at her. “You didn’t.”  
  
“I did.” Miko beamed. She scooped up little de-aged Evan, who was all of five years old and wearing little shorts, a button-down shirt, a little bow-tie, and little suspenders. The shorts had been modified so his tail wasn’t trapped, and he seemed pleased not to have to hide his ears under a hoodie for once. “Come on, no one will notice. Right, Evan?”  
  
He smiled at her, all big blue eyes and long lashes. “Right, Miko.”  
  
Radek stared at Evan, who was clutching a pillow case, and Miko, who looked so hopeful, and he sighed. “Fine. Let us go.” After all, how bad could it be, two adults and one small child?  
  
One small child whose very real feline ears and tail were some kind of irresistible magnet to every teenage girl in the vicinity and a good majority of their mothers, and who seemed to have latent memories of his military training, because he could slip away and then return, laden down with more candy than should have been physically possible with the number of houses they’d visited (and Radek would know, because he was a physicist).  
  
At every house, Evan trotted up the steps and rang the doorbell, said _Trick or treat!_ in his unexpectedly adorable child lisp, and politely presented his pillowcase for candy. Adults ruffled his hair, one girl petted his ears - and it was almost impossible to drag him away from her - and everyone was impressed at how life-like his tail was.  
  
Radek was quite sure they’d walked ten miles - Miko said it was four blocks - and he wondered why Evan wasn’t tired yet. He hadn’t actually consumed any of his candy.  
  
“How is he not tired? I am tired,” Radek asked.  
  
“He’s five,” Miko said. “Also, he’s superhuman.”  
  
“How long until we have to return to base?” Radek glanced at his watch.  
  
Miko glanced at her own. “We can probably only hit two more blocks, and then we need to go back.”  
  
Two blocks couldn’t come soon enough. Radek told Evan, gently but firmly, they only had two blocks to go. Evan acquiesced easily enough, and Radek thought, if he had a child like Evan, maybe being a parent wouldn’t be so bad. Evan was already talking about all of the other people on base he planned on sharing his candy with, which would definitely cut down on how much candy he would try to keep and eat.  
  
The second-to-last house was decorated ornately, with spiderwebs and purple and orange lights and fake bats and even tombstones on the lawn. Radek suspected motion detectors triggered the spooky laughter that trailed after them as they walked up the steps to the porch.  
  
Miko and Radek hung back to let Evan do the actual trick-or-treat part himself.  
  
Evan rang the doorbell and then carefully arranged his pillow case, and he lifted his head, smiling.  
  
The door opened, and a man stepped out, holding a bowl of candy.  
  
Evan’s ears went flat against his skull, and he hissed. He backed away, tail lashing.  
  
The man frowned at him. “Hey, kid, don’t you want some candy?”  
  
“Bakemono! Oni! Gaki” Evan snarled, and it took Radek a moment, but then he realized that Evan was swearing at the man in Japanese.  
  
Miko’s eyes went wide, and she ran, scooped Evan into her arms, candy and all. “I am very sorry,” she said to the man, laying on her accent thickly. “Brother very tired. We go now.” And she ran back to Radek.  
  
Evan hissed at the man again over her shoulder, and the three of them hurried up the street to where Radek’s car was parked.  
  
“What happened?” Radek asked. “That was very rude.”  
  
“He’s a monster,” Evan said.  
  
Miko murmured to him softly in Japanese, and he answered haltingly. When he finished, Miko’s expression was grim. To Radek, she said, “We will make an anonymous phone call to the police.”  
  
Together, they buckled Evan into his child seat, and then Radek drove back up the mountain. Evan fell asleep, clutching his pillow case, and Radek wondered what kind of monster could scare a child who could turn into a jaguar and kill a fully grown adult.


End file.
